dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fourth Transformation
The is a super evolution''Daizenshuu 6, 1995 transformation taken on by members of the Frieza Race. This form allows the user to ascend beyond their true forms. It is a fourth Transforming Ability, which increases the user's combat capabilities instead of lessening them. The transformation causes the user's offensive and defensive power to increase. Appearance The users of the Fourth Transformation grow in height, gain four or more horns on their heads, their eyes turn pure red, gain the white tips on their tails, and if they choose to they can also have a bio-visor slide over their mouths (which echoes their voice). The form also caused bio-gems to grow on their arms and legs and sharp blades to come out of their wrists or ankles at the back. The users' voices are also altered to some degree (for example, Cooler's voice upon accessing this transformed state becomes significantly deeper and more menacing). Usage and power This form boosts the user's power greatly, as it allowed Cooler - whose base form was comparable to Goku's - to easily defeat Kaio-ken Goku, however he was easily beaten by Super Saiyan Goku. A 2004 ''V-Jump issue places Cooler's power level in this form at 470,000 000. It is hinted by the Dragon Book that King Cold possess this form, as the book notes that Cold appears to be the type who increases his abilities by transforming. Cooler uses the form towards the climax of the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge in order to combat Goku. Goku noted that, upon taking this form, Cooler's ki was superior to Frieza's full power during their battle on Namek. As such, the form makes Cooler superior to Goku even when using Kaio-ken, to the point where Cooler can fly straight through a Kamehameha with no visible damage. Once Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, however, Cooler is put on the defensive, being unable to even budge Goku with a blow to the stomach, Goku then easily overwhelming Cooler with his greater speed and strength. Once Cooler used his ultimate technique, the Supernova, Goku even as a Super Saiyan had to put tremendous effort into countering his attack, but he was ultimately able to overpower Cooler and blast him into the sun. This act, however, left Goku so drained that he afterward could not defend himself against the much weaker Salza, despite Salza's own injuries. Cooler while in the form mentions that he can easily gather his ki and charge his attacks much faster than his brother, implying that the transformation does not affect Cooler's stamina or ki control to a meaningful extent. The FUNimation dub implies that Cooler had recently gained the form (the Japanese version merely had him telling Goku that he had one more transformation than Frieza). Cooler also briefly appears in this form when he escapes from Hell in Dragon Ball GT, though he proves to be no match for any of the Z Fighters and is sent back to Hell. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Cooler appears in this form and appears to be able to maintain it for as long as he desires with no adverse affects. His version of the Golden Frieza form also possess traits of the Fourth Transformation. Video Game Appearances Cooler has this form in the majority of video games he appears in, including the ''Budokai'' series, [[Budokai Tenkaichi series|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and Raging Blast series]]. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Frieza gains this form where he obtains the form in Cooler's arcade mode at some point after the two brothers battle, though he is never actually shown in the state on-screen, he does transform off-screen as referenced by Cooler. Coolieza uses the form upon his creation in Dragon Ball Fusions, where he has the appearance of Frieza in the fourth transformation, thanks to being a fusion of Frieza and Cooler. In the cutscene prior to the Goku and Final Form Cooler fight in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, it was shown that even merely transforming into the form would result in an earthquake. The Frieza Race Future Warriors in the Xenoverse series can be customized to look like Super Evolution. The Frieza Race NPC Percel appears in this form. The Frieza Clan Berserker also uses this form when using the Super Class-up. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is displayed by Cooler that enough training in this form will allow the user to achieve the Metal Cooler form. The alien Shabbet in Dragon Ball Fusions appears to be in the fifth form. In Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball FighterZ, it is shown that Golden Cooler retains traits of Cooler's Fourth Transformation while having the same color as Golden Frieza. Similar form In the ''Dragon Ball GT'' live show, Frieza is revealed to have attained a power up, a transformation above his Final Form. It appears much different from Cooler's fifth form, more closely resembling Frieza's first form with several modifications such as much smaller horns (which are yellow), yellow horns that go along the gem on his head, and horns on his shoulder gems. His body's color also changes: his gems become black, his skin becomes teal, his helmet area turns green, and his armored parts become red and black. Frieza uses this state alongside Cell's new powered up form in their hunt for Goku, during this time Frieza easily defeats Trunks by simply powering up near him. Frieza believes that he and the powered up Cell would together be strong enough to defeat Goku. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Super Evolução ca:Súper Evolució Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Frieza's race